Rurirella
by Tomoyo Hiragizawa
Summary: Gatekeepers version of the fairy tale Cinderella.My first fic so please be gentle.


Rurirella

Disclaimer: I don't own Gatekeepers. Gatekeepers belong to whoever created them blah, blah, blah. So please don't sue me.I'm a poor student who barely has survived with her little allowance. You'll get nothing from me.

************************************************************************

Yoshino: Once upon a time there was a girl named Rurirella who lived with her evil stepmother Kaoru and her evil stepsisters Megumi and Feye.

___________________________________________________________

Kaoru: Hey! Why did you make me the evil stepmother!

Yoshino: Well if I didn't make you the evil stepmother who will be the stepmother?

Kaoru: There's always Megumi.

Yoshino: I thought about that too. But Megumi is too young.

Kaoru: But I'm also too young.

Yoshino: Well at least you're older then Megumi.

_____________________________________________

Yoshino: Rurirella was always mistreated by her evil stepmother and stepsisters and even by the family's pet cat Ukkieya.

Kaoru: Rurirella clean the house!

Megumi: I'm better than Rurirella now.

Feye: Hey feed Ukkieya right now!

Ukkieya: Meow!

Rurirella: Poor me. * sniffs*Why did Otousan had to marry me Kaoru-san. Now that he's dead poor me.

Kaoru: Hey you missed a spot!

Ukkieya: Meow! (Knocks over a bucket of water.)

Kaoru: Hey Rurirella! How clumsy of you. Clean that up!

Rurirella: But Ukkieya……….

Feye: (Picks up Ukkieya and hugs it.) Oh Ukkieya would never do it.

Ukkieya: Meow!

Feye: Oh Ukkieya looks so cute.

Rurirella: But I didn't *sniffs* do it.

(Doorbell rings. Ding, dong!)

Kaoru: Rurirella get it!

(Rurirella opens the door and sees Bancho the prince's messenger outside)

Bancho: I'm Banba Chotaro the Prince Shun's messenger.

Kaoru: The prince's messenger. He finally decided to court me!

Feye: *sweatdrops* Please excuse my mother. She just can't accept that she's already an old maid.   
  


Kaoru: Hey! Who are you calling an old maid, you little brat!

Feye: For your information the brat you're talking too is your daughter.

Kaoru: You're not my daughter. I just adopted you and Megumi from China.

Feye: Well I'm glad not to be your daughter! Why would I want to be related to an old hag like you!

Kaoru: Who are you calling an old hag, brat!

Megumi:……………….. 

Bancho: *sweatdrops* Actually I'm here to invite you all to the prince's ball where he will be choosing his bride.

Feye: Yahoo! I'm going to be a princess already.

Kaoru: What do you mean you? You're not even old enough to get married.

Feye: Well age doesn't matter in love. Anyway you've been widowed two times already. On your first marriage it you only reached your 1st anniversary and on your second marriage you barely even reached your 1st anniversary. The prince may die early if he marries you. You might be a source of bad luck. 

Kaoru: Hey!

Megumi: If I become the prince's bride I'll become better than Rurirella.

Feye: Oh no you too.

Kaoru: Another rival.

Bancho:*sweatdrops*Well Rurirella here's the invitation. I just hope that none of them becomes the Prince Shun's bride. I can't stand it if I see them at the palace everyday. Bye.

(Bancho leaves)

Rurirella: Oh I want to go to the ball too!

Feye: No way! You'll just embarrass us.

Rurirella: But I'm invited too. (Holds up the invitation)

Kaoru: (Snatches invitation) Well it's only for honorable people like us not a sniveling maid like you.

Rurirella: But…..*sniffs*……..*sniffs*……. I want to go!

Megumi: Sniveler.

__________________________________________________

Yoshino: So what do you think of it?

Feye: Hey Ukkieya isn't a cat.

Ukkieya: Eeek!

Yoshino: Well this is my story. If I want to transform him into a cat then I can!

Kaoru: I'm not an old hag!

Yoshino: You'll probably be when you turn old and gray.

Ruriko: And I'm not a sniveler anymore!

Yoshino: Well you still cry.

(Shun comes in.)

Shun: What's wrong?

Ruriko: Watch out.It's another fanfic writer.

(Shun snatches fanfic from Yoshino)

Yoshino: Hey!

Shun: Not bad. I don't mind being a prince and I like the part where you made Rurripe cry.

Ruriko: Hey don't call me Rurripe!

________________________________

Yoshino: Soon the night of the ball came. But even how much Rurirella cry and begged. Her evil stepmother and stepsister still won't let her come to the party. Soon the night of the ball came.

Rurirella: Waaahhhhhhhhh! * sniffs * I wanna go to the ball.

Kaoru:Sorry Rurirella. But remember when we come home. I won't be with them. I 'll probably be in the palace preparing for my wedding.

Feye: You! Why would Prince Shun marry an old hag like you?

Kaoru: Well why will he marry a little brat who's still in grade school?

Megumi:………………………………………….

Feye: Old hag!

Kaoru:Brat!

Feye: Old hag!

Kaoru: Brat!

Rurirella: *sweatdrops* Excuse me but the stagecoach is here already.

(Kaoru and Feye ran over to the coach while Megumi follows slowly behind.)

Kaoru: Prince Shun. Here I come!

Feye: I'm going to be Princess Feye soon!

Megumi: I will become even better than Rurirella. I will be the best.

(The coach leaves)

Rurirella: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! * sniffs* I wanna go to the ball!

(A puff of smoke comes out and Reiko comes out dressed as a witch.)

Reiko: I'm the good witch Reiko and I'll make your wish come true.

Rurirella: *sniffs*Really?

Reiko: Yes. But first give me your biggest pumpkin.

Rurirella: Here it is.

Reiko:Okay. Abra……..Wait what's the next line again.

Ruriko: *sweatdrops* I think it's kadabra.

Reiko: Oh. Abrakadabra

(A coach appears.)

Reiko: Okay next bring me four rats and Ukkieya here.

(Rurirella goes away and comes back bringing four rats and a struggling Ukkieya.)

Reiko: Okay! Ala…ala…ala what's the next word again?

Rurirella: It's kazam.

Reiko: Okay! Then Alakazam!

(The four rats turned into four horses while Ukkieya turned into a coach driver.)

Reiko: Okay next your dress. Sinsala …….. Oh I think I forgot again.

Rurirella:*sweatdrops*It's Grimm.

Reiko: Then Sinsala Grimm!

(Rurirella's rags changed into a beautiful gown and her worn-out shoes change into glass slippers.)

Rurirella: *sniffs* Thank you. Ms. Witch. I'm so happy that I have to cry.

Reiko:You should go already or you'll get late. Remember go home before twelve o'clock or your stepmother and stepsisters may get suspicious.

Rurirella: Thank you Ms. Witch I'll never forget you!

Reiko: I'm just doing my job being a good witch. Bye!

************************************************************************

Yoshino: Rurirella finally got to the palace. Meanwhile Prince Shun was busy looking for his bride-to-be.

Shun: No not her. Who's next?

Bancho: Kaoru, Megumi and Feye Ikusawa

(All of them ran over to Prince Shun.)

Kaoru:I'm Kaoru Ikusawa and these are my two sisters Megumi and Feye.

Feye: What do you mean sisters! You adopted us!

Kaoru: So what? It doesn't mean that I was married.

Megumi: You married two times.

Kaoru: I was never married!

Feye: You've been widowed two times and you're already an old maid. Oh Prince Shun, you should marry me because I'm not an old maid and was never married.

Shun and Bancho: * sweatdrops *

Megumi: I'm the best you should marry me.

Shun: Who's next?

Bancho: Okay. Next!

Hey! Prince Shun hasn't picked

Kaoru: one of us yet!

Shun: * snaps his fingers*

(Four bodyguards carried the three of them away from the prince.)

Shun: * yawns * Okay who's next?

Bancho: Oops! I guess there's nobody next.

Shun: Then who's that over there. (Points out to someone)

(Bancho sees Rurirella at the crowd.)

Bancho: I'm sure that I called everyone in the list.

Shun: Never mind.

(Prince Shun stood up and walks over to Rurirella.)

Shun: Would you like to dance?

Rurirella: * blushes * Okay.

Yoshino: Rurirella and Prince Shun danced all night falling in love. Meanwhile Rurirella's stepmother and stepsisters began to get suspicious.

Kaoru: Who's that girl the prince keeps dancing with. If he keeps dancing with her. Prince Shun won't be able to pick me.

Feye: Hmmph! Even if that mysterious girl wasn't there. The prince still won't pick you!

Kaoru: Even if he doesn't pick me. He still won't pick you!

Feye: So you finally admit that he won't pick you!

Megumi: * sweatdrops *………………………….

Yoshino: But unknown to them all the clock suddenly struck twelve.

Clock: Ding, dong!

Rurirella: Oh no! The clock struck twelve already. I have to go home. Bye.

Shun: Wait! What's your name?

Yoshino: Rurirella ran down the stairs but she tripped and accidentally left one of her glass slippers. The prince was chasing her so she didn't try to get it back. Finally Rurirella got home.

************************************************************************

Yoshino: The next day………….

Rurirella: Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! * sniffs * I left the other glass slipper and I wanted to keep it as a souveneir!

Animals that were with Rurirella: *sweatdrop*

Yoshino: Meanwhile at the palace……..

King: Has our son picked a bride already?

Bancho: No. But I think he fell in love with a mysterious girl last night.

Queen: Really? Then who is she?

Bancho: * scratches his head * Well she never told her name to Prince Shun. But she left a glass slipper when she was trying to run from Prince Shun.

King: Well then what are you standing there for? Let every maiden that went to the party try on the shoe.

__________________________________

Yoshino: Kaoru and Megumi were drinking tea when………

Feye: Hey everyone! I just got home from town when I heard the news that Prince Shun has fallen in love with the mysterious girl from the party. But the girl ran away and left her glass slipper. So the king and queen said that whoever's foot fit's in that shoe will be married to the prince!

Kaoru: Well what are you girls standing here for? Get ready!

Rurirella: I'll help.

Kaoru: No way! You stay in your room until I tell you to come out.

Rurirella: But… * sniffs *

Kaoru: Just stay there!

Rurirella: Okay. * sniffs *

Yoshino: A little bit later. Bancho and his assitant Specs reached their house.

Bancho: I'm here in the name of the prince. I will let each one of you try on the slipper.

Kaoru: Let me try first!

Feye: No me first!

Kaoru:I'm the older than you. I should try it first!

Feye: Old hag! Maidens are the only people permitted to try it. You're not a maiden! You've been married two times and been widowed two times!

Kaoru: So what! I'm not married anymore so I'm a maiden again!

Bancho and Specs: * sweatdrops *

Specs: Let Kaoru-san try it first. Then Megumi and then Feye. The older one should be able to try it first.

Kaoru: * stucks out tongue to Feye and trys on shoe * Ouch it hurts it can't fit. YEOW!

Kaoru: * holds up swollen foot * That's it I give up! 

Feye: * stucks up tongue out to Kaoru.

Bancho: Megumi's next.

Megumi: I'm going to be the best now. * places foot inside glass slipper*Ouch! No I musn't give up. OUCH!

Specs: Sorry Megumi-san it doesn't fit.

Megumi: * murmurs * Never mind I'm still better then Rurirella.

Yoshino: How wrong Megumi was.

Bancho: Next Feye-chan.

Feye: Looks like I'm going to be the princess now.

Kaoru: Being last doesn't mean anything.

Feye: * ignores Kaoru * Okay I'll try it on now. 

(Feye's foot slipped easily inside the shoe.)

Feye: Yehey I'm Princess now!

Bancho: No you're not! Your foot is just too small for the shoe. So that doesn't make you a princess.

Feye: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm not princess!

Specs:Isn't there someone else living in this house.

Kaoru: You mean Rurirella. She never went to the party. She's just a maid.

Bancho: Well let her try it first.

Kaoru: Oh okay.

(Kaoru goes up and calls Rurirella.)

Bancho: Rurirella-san please try it.

Rurirela: Me. * sniff *.

Bancho: Yup!

Kaoru: You're just wasting your time she's just a sniveler.

Specs: Oh just let her try it.

(Rurirella places her foot inside the slipper.)

Specs: Hey it fits!

(Kaoru,Megumi and Feye turn into stone)

Rurirella: Here I have the other glass slipper.

Bancho: So Rurirella-san is really the mysterious girl.

Specs: Come with us to the palace. Prince Shun is waiting for you.

Rurirella: I'm so * sniff * happy.

Yoshino: So Rurirella married Prince shun and they lived happily ever after. Meanwhile her stepmother Kaoru married Bancho and her stepsisters Megumi and Feye married Kageyama and Specs. The end.

________________________________

Kageyama: Damn you Yoshino you married me to a bug.

Yoshino: Well poor Megumi then. If I didn't marry you to Megumi then who will be Megumi's partner?

Megumi: ………………………………. *looks down from the book she's reading and smiles.

Feye: Hey why did you marry me to Specs!

Yoshino: Come on Feye. At least I gave you a partner.

Specs: Well I don't mind. Feye is pretty cute.

Kaoru:I never wanted to marry Bancho.

Bancho: You should be proud of marrying a very handsome and smart man like me.

Yoshino: Oh come on It's just a fic right Shun, Ruriko?

Shun: Hey Ruri want some ice cream.

Ruri: Sure why not?

Yoshino: Uh Shun, Ruriko please help me. * notices the Kaoru, Feye and Kageyama coming towards her.* Uh Reiko?

Reiko: Gomen Yoshino. I have more people to help as a witch. Bye!

Yoshino: Would someone help me!

________________________________

Kneels down under the desk hiding from the rotten fruits and vegetables being thrown at her. ^_^ Gomen if I wasted your time. I think I made Kaoru and Feye fight too much. They don't usually fight. But remember this is my first fic. So please be gentle and no flames.


End file.
